


Shattered Future

by fluffynazunas



Category: Persona 2, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst?, Canon F/F Relationship, F/F, au where anna and yukino are ryuji's mom, i wrote this on a limb so uh, pre p5??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffynazunas/pseuds/fluffynazunas
Summary: Anna see's her life repeat itself in Ryuji.





	Shattered Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is a headcanon I've had for awhile so I kinda wrote this on a limb

grief

_noun_

  1. deep sorrow, especially that caused by someone's death.




 

Losing one's passion is one of the only emotion's that can even attribute  close to the feeling of death. The emptiness, the feel of ones soul being violently removed from their body;

 

That's why the way Ryuji hobbled through the door with a tear streaked face and a gaze of utter defeat was _excruciatingly painful_ to look at. 

 

The amount of time it took Anna to process what had happened to him was an estranged, gruelling eternity.

 

It was devastating. 

 

"Ryuji-" Anna choked out, the threat of tears balanced on a thin stance within her voice. 

 

"Ma, you don't have to worry. I can handle it." 

 

His voice was shaky, powerless. 

 

Long-since mended, ugly history had repeated itself, and was unfurling right in front of her eyes.

 

"We're going to the hospital."

 

Anna wasn't equipped with the correct tools, or mindset to handle loss such as this. Back when the hit-and-run shattered her future, her world, she turned to drugs, alcohol and late nights to drown out the roaring waves of pain and disappointment she felt within herself. 

 

"...Can you walk to the car?"  Her voice was scarcely above a whisper.

 

Ryuji nodded curtly, his mind pacing faster than it could handle.

 

 

                        **

 

The hospital wasn't, by any means, close to their home.

 

"10 more minutes..." Anna paused, mulling over the situation.

"Your mother's at work."

 

 She blinked, the usually vibrant blue's of her eyes dull and subtle as the rural scenery rushed past them.

 

"She'll come running as soon as I have the chance to call her." She exhaled, the breath rickety in her ribcage as it meekly escaped from her body.

 

Anger hardened Ryuji's features to the point of his face appearing menacing. 

 

_"I did some research. Your mom was almost at an olympic level, wasn't she? Such a shame that you'll follow in her footsteps."_

 

The words crowded Ryuji's mind.

The tone, dripping in mockery, disgust.

 

_"No wonder you're such a misfit. You've got two mom's haven't you? How disgustingly shameful."_

 

Ryuji slammed his fist unto his leg. 

 

"DAMMIT!!"

 

"Ryuji..." Anna slid a hand off the wheel, taking Ryuji's shaking one in her own.

 

"Ma, you shouldn't do this for me. You're not comfortable with cars..!" 

 

Silence fell between them, spoken words unnecessary, negative thoughts unbearable. 

 

 

                       ***

 The hospital was uncomfortably quiet, almost as if speaking would solidfy some doom that everyone present was afraid of. 

It was almost a relief when the sound of pounding, threatening foot steps rapidly grew louder in Ryuji's presence.

 

Next thing he knew, the curtain to his hospice was flung open, his eyes snapping up towards the commotion.

 

"The fuck happened here?!"

Yukino's eyes were flaming, seething with uncontrollable amounts of anger and utter determination. 

 

"Yukino... his knee." Anna's voice struggled under the weight of grievance and eventually broke, tears emerging, Yukino by her side in an instant. 

 

Ryuji hadn't ever seen his Ma so vulnerable, unstabble.

 

Yukino's eyes flashed with understanding, reaching a reasurring hand unto Ryuji's arm.

 

"Ryuji." Her words betrayed her. 

 

"You're going to tell me what happened, and do not leave anything out."

 

He was torn, knowing anything that he said would betray him in the distant, or near, future.

 

"Kamoshida..."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> y'all know what happens next  
> fun phantom thief stuff entails!


End file.
